Hospital Wing Visits
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Remus' time in the hospital wing after full moons. RLSB slashiness.


Hospital Wing Visits

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I am broke therefore I do not own them. Sucks doesn't it?

A/N: Slash… one-shot… have fun.

* * *

After the full moon, it became a custom for James, Sirius, and Peter to visit Remus at meal time. The house elves would bring up trays of food for the four boys. They'd sit at the end of Remus' bed, where they'd stuff their faces and keep a close eye on full moon injuries. It became such a custom the Madam Pomfrey left them so she could eat meals with the rest of the school.

But when the Marauders finally mastered the animagus spell, these visits became less frequent. They too were tired from staying up for the night and would end up sleeping a good majority of the day away in their dorm room.

Then, after the incident with Snape, the visits stopped. The Marauders slept away in the dormitory while Remus slept in the hospital wing. Yet, every once in a while, Remus would wake up with the sense of something missing. Like something – someone – had just been there, and as he started to stir, they'd run off.

In the sixth year, this feeling continued and became more and more frequent. It was the first moon after Christmas hols that Remus finally awoke to what had always fled. An arm was loosely draped over his chest, fingers tracing where the wolf had bitten him on his left shoulder; a hand lay on his right and legs rested slightly twined with his own. He never felt so whole. Glancing through his lashes, he caught sight of shoulder length black hair and closed eyes. With a smile he cupped the hand tracing on his shoulder, and whispered, "Sirius?"

"Morning." Sirius lifted his head to look at Remus. "I can leave if you want me to…"

Remus clasped the hand in his tighter. "Stay."

Sirius smiled and rested his head on Remus' shoulder again. They lay in silence while the clatter of the school filtered through the door.

"I'm off to lunch, boys," called Pomfrey as she left the hospital wing. "Behave now."

After a few moments, Remus asked, "I slept until lunch?"

"Yeah."

"When did you get here?"

"I brought you up from the willow… I haven't left."

"Oh…" They fell silent again.

"Mister Lupin? Mister Black?"

Sirius rolled to look where the voice had come from. A house elf was standing near the foot of the bed, holding a tray. "Aa… what exactly is this?"

"Your lunch, sir."

Sitting up, Sirius took the offered tray. "Thank you." The house elf nodded and left, the hospital wing door slamming behind him. "Umm… you hungry?" he asked, turning to Remus.

Remus sat up and looked at the tray in Sirius' lap. "Ravenous, actually."

"Good, they gave us a lot."

"I see that." Remus reached across the tray for an orange. "A little out of season, don't you think?" Sirius merely shrugged. Peeling the fruit, Remus pulled apart the pieces and plopped one into his mouth.

Sirius watched the entire time as piece by piece the fruit was eaten. When the last piece disappeared into Remus' mouth, he leaned forward and kissed the boy. His tongue slid past lips, as Remus' jaw had dropped open a bit in surprise. Taking the fruit into his own mouth, Sirius pulled out of the kiss.

"Sirius?"

Swallowing, ice blue eyes met amber. "There was only one orange… I wanted some."

Remus started to chuckle. He raised his hand, half an orange in it. "And you just couldn't wait for me to offer you some?"

Sirius blushed profusely. "I hadn't seen that half."

Remus plopped another piece into his mouth and leaned in to meet Sirius'. He pushed the fruit into Sirius' mouth before nipping at a lower lip and pulling away. He watched as the piece was swallowed. "Think you can wait now?" When Sirius nodded, they continued the process until the entire fruit was gone.

"Remus?"

"Hm?" Remus licked a trail of juice from his wrist.

"I'm sorry about Snape."

Looking up, he cupped Sirius' face. "Swear to me that it'll never happen again."

"I swear."

"Kiss me."

Sirius grabbed the hands from his face and pulled Remus closer. Lips met and worked lightly against each other. Breaking apart for breath, he whispered, "I love you."

"Then don't hurt me again."

"I swear I won't."

Remus pressed their lips together shortly. "I love you, too."

"Does that mean I can visit whenever?"

Chuckling, Remus kissed Sirius, nipping at lips.

"Is that a yes?"

Remus kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Sirius' mouth this time.

"That's a yes."

"It's always a 'yes.'" Remus murmured, before kissing Sirius once more.

* * *

A/N: To think I got this idea for just eating an orange. Now… please, please, please review. I love you if you do… hell, I love you anyways. 


End file.
